


Sexcellence

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [190]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/30/18: “aware, satisfied, offend”Including this week’s theme, competence, because Derek's competent at the sex thing.





	Sexcellence

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/30/18: “aware, satisfied, offend”
> 
> Including this week’s theme, competence, because Derek's competent at the sex thing.

The neighbors heard that one, Stiles was sure, after another best in a possibly never-ending series of best orgasms ever.

Why should he care, be they entertained, envious or offended. Derek was good at pounding howls out of Stiles and maybe everyone _should_ be aware of it.

Of course now he must deal with his husband, looking thoroughly self-satisfied.

“I think I deserve breakfast in bed for that one,” Derek proclaimed and wasn’t altogether joking.

“Whatever happened to that innocent, awkward and most of all _humble_ guy I once knew?” Stiles asked.

Pulling Stiles close, “He met _you_ ,” Derek answered.


End file.
